starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Droide de cuarta clase
thumb|306x306px|Un [[droide comando serie BX.]] Los droides de cuarta clase (clase 4),Star Wars: La Enciclopedia Visual también conocidos como droides de cuarto grado,Star Wars Propaganda: Historia del Proselitismo en la Galaxia fueron droides hábiles en funciones militares y de seguridad. Los modelos de cuarto grado incluían al superdroide de combate B2 y al droide de seguridad serie KX. La mayoría de los droides de cuarta clase no estaban programados para hablar e interactuar con seres orgánicos. Los serie KX fueron una excepción, aunque no eran completamente comparados con un droide de protocolo.Star Wars: Rogue One: Dosier Rebelde Apariciones *[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episode I La Amenaza Fantasma]] *''Star Wars Journeys: The Phantom Menace'' *''Star Wars Journeys: Beginnings'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Defense'' *''Star Wars: Force Arena'' *''Star Wars Battlefront II'' * *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] *''Jedi of the Republic – Mace Windu, Part I'' *''Jedi of the Republic – Mace Windu, Part V'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' película * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Darth Maul—Hijo de Dathomir, Parte Uno'' *''Darth Maul—Hijo de Dathomir, Parte Dos'' *''Darth Maul—Hijo de Dathomir, Parte Cuatro'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Star Wars Jedi: Fallen Order'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 16: Burning Seas, Part IV'' *''Aventuras en el Espacio Salvaje: El Rescate'' *''Lando: Double or Nothing, Part I'' *''Rebel Rising'' *''Estrellas Perdidas'' manga *''Rogue One - Cassian & K-2SO Special 1'' * *''The Mighty Chewbacca in the Forest of Fear!'' *''Star Wars: Secrets of the Empire'' *''Guardianes de los Whills'' *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' novela *''Star Wars: Rogue One: Una Novela Juvenil'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: Secret Mission'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 1'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 2'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 3'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 4'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 5'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 6'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Rogue One: X-wing VR Mission'' * *''Elige Tu Propio Destino: Una Aventura de Luke & Leia'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 4: Vader, Parte IV'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 5: Vader, Parte V'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 6: Vader, Parte VI'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 10: Shadows and Secrets, Part IV'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 14: Vader Down, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader 19: The Shu-Torun War, Part IV'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 20: End of Games, Part I'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 21: End of Games, Part II'' *''Star Wars 36: Revenge of the Astromech'' *''Doctor Aphra 15: Remastered, Part II'' *''Doctor Aphra 16: Remastered, Part III'' *''Doctor Aphra 18: Remastered, Part V'' *''Doctor Aphra 20: The Catastrophe Con, Part I'' *''Star Wars: Commander'' *''Consecuencias'' *''Consecuencias: Deuda de Vida'' * *''Última Oportunidad'' *''The Mandalorian'' *«The Crimson Corsair and the Lost Treasure of Count Dooku» *''Star Wars Special: C-3PO 1: The Phantom Limb'' *''Poe Dameron 10: The Gathering Storm, Part III'' *''Poe Dameron 11: The Gathering Storm, Part IV'' *''Poe Dameron 12: The Gathering Storm, Part V'' *''Poe Dameron 13: The Gathering Storm, Part VI'' *''Poe Dameron 21: Legend Found, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 22: Legend Found, Part III'' *''Poe Dameron 23: Legend Found, Part IV'' * } *''Join the Resistance: Escape from Vodran'' }} Apariciones no canónicas *''Star Wars: Galaxy of Heroes'' * Fuentes *''Star Wars Propaganda: Historia del Proselitismo en la Galaxia'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: Dosier Rebelde'' *''Star Wars: La Enciclopedia Visual'' *''Star Wars: Droidography'' Notas y referencias Categoría:Droides de cuarto grado